guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Safiren
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guardians of Ga’Hoole Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Guardian.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 10.8.42.27 (Talk) 06:57, July 8, 2011 Dude, don't create pages like Legend of the Guardians 2 cause that stuff is all fanmade. this is a wiki for all canon stuff 8\ -- kk srry:) Fanmade Article Suggestion If you want to express your ideas you have fanmade, then post them on your blog or profile please. Wikia articles are meant for facts. Nicejosh 09:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, sorry for the long reply. Anyways, if it says that then try uploading it seprately. If it still doesnt work, then send me the links to the pictures and I'll do the rest -- 23:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hiya I like u r idea with Safiren but Soren has a mate dude sooooo Safiren can like Soren but Soren can't like her back he has a wife so if he does he will be cheating on Pelli anywaY i know other people wrote this but can stop with u r fan made stuff u could put some where like ur blog or profile? Siv 02:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Safiren: "sure ill fix that. srry i just really like soren and hes my favorite!:)" Hi! You can make up a Barn owl named after Soren. Then you can mate with him. 20:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla ;) Hi! It's me again. I'd just like to ask you a question.Do you do the artwork of Safiren all yourself? Because it is truly amazing! P.S. answer me on my talk page. 20:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla THANKS! Safiren: Thanks soo much! That means so much to me. Yes, I do them all myself with prisma colored pencils;) Hi Yea Warriors series are awesome. One of good stories I have. Just try the first book, you must rate it yourself. Leaf-storm You've never read Warriors?! Hi, Safiren. YOU'VE NEVER READ WARRIORS?! They're good. I've read the first two books in the oringinal series, Into the Wild and Fire and Ice, My mom is going to buy the third for me, Forest of Secrets. As good as Warriors are, they're my second favorite books/series, Wolves of the Beyond is my first. And no, I don't like Guardian's of Ga'Hoole. It's boring. I've read The Capture, The Journey, and The Rescue. BORING, LAME, ECT. Safiren Cool and thanx for the info on the books. Yeah im opposite. I was soo looking forward to the movie i kept reading the Ga'hoole series. It turns out awesome in the end during The Burning. What up peeps? Hi. I’ve found the French, Korean and Russian covers on the Google of the respective country and the Japanese ones from Amazon.co.jp (link:Amazon.co.jp) (of course I’ve used the translator to write in the foreign language). Instead I’ve scanned the Italian because I have those books. Frixo 12:55, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I hope I'm not misunderstanding, but you have your own Barn Owl! Do you live on a farm? 21:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla Safiren: Yes i do live on a farm. i found it in my barn (duh...haha;). it seemed to be tamed somehow, so i get to hold it and feed it mice i find around the barn. I have been asking my parents countless times if I could adopt a Barn Owl. My friend cleans a forest hiking trail here in Colorado with her dad. While she was there she saw a Barn Owl flying above her. I like that you named him Soren. 21:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Shiarla Safiren: i heard if you are 13 yrs or older you can purchase a falconer's license and own any raptor in your country, but that is up to your responsibility and parents' thoughts. i don't own Soren (my barn owl) i feed him and cuddle with him. i cant 'keep' him... like in my house or place jesses on his legs to keep him grounded. somehow he stays and goes. Friends? i'm so sorry i was too mean to u on my last message, i'm ashamed sorry but i really like your story safrien it's intresting but i don't think Nyra has a sister anyways just wondering do you know how to leave a message? i have a fanmade story too ^^ hope we could still be friends^_^ Safiren: it's fine. i just wanted Nyra to have a family tree besides Kludd as her mate. and yeah i hardly know how to leave a message HEY! Hey! Are the Legend of the Guardians II pages real or did you just make them up for your own ammusement? If they're fan made then you shouldn't write it on a wiki page, write it on a different site. You could mislead people like you did with me! Please take it off and put it on some other site. If they are real, can you send me a link of where you got them from? I would really like to know... Mike-_45 Safiren: yeah i made that stuff up. i was younger than i am now when i made that stuff up. srry bout that i'll try to fix it:} but wouldn't you agree there should be another one??? Hello Hi. I'm Snowstripe, but you could call me Snow or whatever. I'm aware you have your fan character, and I was wondering, since there are now designated fan character pages, you could add some info to him/her. - Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 20:07, October 25, 2015 (UTC)